Zac
by glitterlagoon
Summary: Blaine has big news for his big brother. Klaine. One shot.


**I got swept up in all of the Anderson brother hype, and this is what my little mind came up with.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine had announced their spontaneous engagement just a few weeks in to the summer after Blaine's graduation, nobody had taken it that well. Not even Burt or Carole, both of whom Kurt was sure would be over the moon for him. Blaine's father was the least disapproving, which hadn't come as much as a surprise. Blaine had taken to staying at Kurt's house most nights just to escape the arguments. But the one person that Blaine claimed would be positive about it all was Zac.<p>

Kurt had never met Blaine's older brother before. The only proof that Zachary Anderson even existed was the pictures of him that were dotted around Blaine's fathers house, and the deep, muffled voice that Kurt could hear from a distance whenever Blaine was on to the phone to his big brother. According to Blaine, Zac was something of a free spirit. He was reckless with a brain like Einstein, qualities that made the world his oyster. He had lived almost all over the world but now he was settling in Ohio for a few weeks in order to spend time with his family.

They arranged to meet at a bar one Friday night - Blaine and Kurt using their fake IDs, of course. Blaine bounced like a puppy through the doors, his eyes shining bright with anticipation. His big brother was his hero. Zac's name had even been the first word Blaine had ever uttered at seven months of age. Kurt was praying that Zac would take the news as well as Blaine thought he would; he knew that Blaine would be crushed if Zac reacted the way everyone else had.

"So where is he then?" Kurt asked as they made their way through the dim room.

"Probably holding up the bar," Blaine muttered.

Over in the corner was a group of women who looked as if they were having a bachelorette party. They were shrieking and giggling, their table already cluttered with empty glasses. A tall, dark haired man was walking towards them, a tray of shots in his arms and a charming, devilish grin on his lips. He planted himself in the middle of the group and they fawned over him like vultures.

"Ugh," Kurt said. "What a sleazeball. Who does that guy think he is?"

"That," Blaine announced with a sigh, "would be my brother."

Kurt froze. Zac had certaintly changed in looks since the pictures of his at his graudation, but he was nevertheless still handsome. "_That_'s Zac? Shit Blaine, I didn't mean..."

Blaine only laughed. "Don't worry about it. Zac's always been a, shall we say, ladies man. He must have worked his way through every girl in his high school when we were kids. He's a bit of a charmer."

Kurt winked. "Must run in the family."

"Come on," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking them both over. Zac was too busy having a shot poured down his throat by the bride-to-be to notice them. Blaine cleared his throat. "Well look who it isn't."

Zac almost choked on his tequila. "Blaine!" he cried. "Oh my God. Ladies, meet my little brother. Isn't he just divine?" he said with a teasing look towards Blaine.

"Hey cutie," one of the women cooed. "Oh, isn't he just adorable? Watch out girls, I could become a cougar by the end of the night."

"And he has a friend," her friend added. "That jacket is _gorgeous_, by the way."

Kurt was glowing all over. Then the woman to Zac's left began to ponder the situation. She sighed. "Bad luck, babe. Looks like these two are an item."

"Correct," Blaine replied, winding an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt stiffened, waiting anxiously for a reaction, but the bachelorette's only gazed at them with more fondness.

"You must be Kurt," Zac guessed. "Blaine never shuts up about you."

Blaine went a little pink. "I don't speak about you _that _much..." he said quietly to Kurt.

"Have a good night ladies," Zac declared, swallowing down the rest of his drink. "I believe I have two beers to buy."

"Oh, I'm not drinking," Kurt cut in.

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of your boyfriends book, Blainey," Zac said. "Let me tell you a funny story. I remember the first time Blaine had a beer-"

"Okay, okay," Blaine said loudly. "That's enough of that." He dragged Zac up by his arm, and they jostled each other to the bar.

"I've missed you, Blainey," Zac confessed.

"Don't call me that," Blaine muttered.

Zac winked at Kurt. "Sorry. Every time I look at you I can't help but see the curly haired six year old I grew up with - doesn't look like you've grown much since then, though."

"Oh haha," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

They got their drinks and settled down at a corner table. Zac had them all roaring with laughter with his story about his latest trip in Las Vegas, something involving a pin ball machine, a snake, and an Elvis impersonator. "So I said to Elvis, you're gonna need a bigger wrench!"

Blaine wiped a tear away from his eye. "You're unbelievable," he gasped.

"I need to go to the bathroom before I pee myself," Kurt added. He got up, still biting his lip in attempts to disguise his giggles as he made his way to the restrooms.

Zac took a swig of his beer. "So, you two are pretty serious, huh?" he commented.

Blaine nodded, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Yep. I never thought I'd find anybody like Kurt, and then he waltzes in to my life with his McQueen scarfs and grande non-fat mocha's and before you know I'm... I'm in love."

Zac stared in to his brothers eyes, identical to his own. "I'm really happy for you both, Blainey. You're growing up and I... well, I couldn't be more proud of you." He cleared his throat. "You seem a lot more damn sensible than I ever was at your age. Let's drink to that!" He raised his glass and swigged.

Blaine averted his gaze to the table. It was now or never. "Zac I have something to tell you," he began.

"You're pregnant?" Zac teased.

Blaine smiled half-heartedly. "It's not that. Kurt and I we're... well, we're engaged."

Zac processed this information slowly. He leaned back in his seat, and Blaine knew a lecture was coming. "Blaine you're eighteen, why the hell are you getting married?" Zac demanded to know.

"I love him," Blaine reasoned simply.

"And that's it?" Zac pressed. "That's the only reason?"

Blaine sighed. "We want... we want people to take us seriously."

"Blaine if you want people to take you seriously then wait. Wait until your older and wiser and all of that crap," Zac said with a toss of his hand.

"I just want us to belong to each other properly, you know?" Blaine explained. He shrugged as he spoke, "Being able to say that Kurt is my husband... it just makes everything seem more final between us."

Zac leaned forwards. "Two rings and a piece of paper aren't going to make Kurt belong to you anymore than he already does. Marriage doesn't _mean_ or _prove _anything these days; look at mom and dad... look at me!" Zac shook his head. "Shit, I don't have a little black book, it's a freakin' Encyclopedia! And not one of the girls I've dated have come close to what Kurt is to you. The two of you know that what you have will last, and that's all that matters. You don't need to prove anything to anybody."

Blaine span his beer bottle between his hands. All of this coming from anybody else would have instantly had Blaine throwing up his guard and becoming defensive, but from Zac it held meaning. It made sense.

"I suppose you're right," Blaine began slowly. "I was kind of already having second thoughts but... how am I supposed to tell Kurt that I don't want to marry him anymore?"

"If he's anything like you say he is, then he'll understand," Zac assured him firmly.

The scent of Kurt's cologne wafted beneath Blaine's nostrils, and seconds later Kurt was flopping back down in his seat. "I got ambushed by that bachelorette party again. I think they wanted me to sing them some songs or something... what did I miss?"

Blaine and Zac shared a quick look. "Uh," Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'll tell you later."

Kurt looked curiously between the two brothers, but let it drop. "All right. Later," he agreed.

He picked up the drinks menu to study the list of non-alcoholic drinks, and Zac stole a quick wink at his little brother, who winked back.


End file.
